Another Song
by StupidShinyVolvoOwner18
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward leaves and Bella finds confidence in herself and starts performing. What happens when the Cullens show up at one of her shows? Bad summary give it a chance


**Hey guys! so I was just listening to music when this idea popped into my head...Its my first one shot so I hope you like it. **

**The first song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson *I know its a slow song so just pretend its upbeat for this story* **

**The second is Lucky by Britney Spears**

**Just pretend Bella wrote them? Kay (:**

* * *

I sat in my dressing room reading over the set list for tonight. Its been 5 years since _he_ left. After that day in the forest I decided that I was tired of being the shy, small town girl who could easily be taken advantage of. I called Angela and we went shopping in Seattle, she helped me throw away all my frumpy clothes that Alice hated and helped me pick out an all new wardrobe. I became more confident, finally got my center of gravity in check and even dated a couple of times. I knew the effort was pointless but the experiences made some of my inspiration. I was a new Bella Swan. I even considered changing my name but I thought that was a bit drastic.

"Bella, you're on in five…" My manager Steve said sticking his head through the door.

"Got it." He nodded and closed the door. I turned towards the mirror and took a good look at myself. My body had grown out of my awkward teenage years and I looked like a young woman with curves and shape. My eyes were shining brown instead of the dull color I used to see every time I looked in the mirror, and my hair was healthy and in long, brown waves flowing down my back. I started using makeup after my personality change and usually it's only a little bit like eyeliner and mascara, maybe even some lip gloss, but nights like tonight it's a lot heavier. My black smokey eyelids make my eyes pop and the bright red lip stick is definitely shocking. I was wearing black liquid leggings, and old band t-shirt and leather jacket. Before _he _left I would never think I would _ever_ wear these shoes. They were knee high leather boots with a 6 inch heel in jet black and they were my favorite possession.

I touched up my makeup a bit and left the dressing room. As I was walking toward the stage I though about how I got to the point I am today. After _the incident,_ as Ang and I like to call it, Charlie and Renee thought it would be best if I went to therapy for a couple months. Luckily Lynn, my therapist, never made me actually talk about it. She just gave me a list of things I could do to relieve my depression. After I left, Ang and I were just hanging at her house and I saw the grand piano in her living room, of course I immediately thought of_ him_.But then I thought, if I want to live my life peacefully, I need to be able to face the things the remind me of him. So I stood up and strode over to the beautiful instrument, sat down and placed my fingers on the ivory keys. I hit one key and was instantly hooked. After that day, I took lesson upon lesson and even took some vocal lessons too.

Now I'm twenty-three, I've had two platinum records and now I'm on a world tour for my next album. It's amazing what can happen in the span of five years. Presently I'm in Foxboro, Massachusetts, playing in front of a crowd of about 68,760 people at Gillette Stadium. This is the first show that I have sold out every seat in the place. Most people get nervous before a show like this but I haven't been nervous in five years, there is only one person that can make me nervous…

"Okay Bells, you ready?" My best friend Jake handed me the mic while he picked up his guitar and juggling two water bottles... at the same time. He is kind of a werewolf…

"Yup!" He smiled and got in his position under the stage. The set up had us popping up from the stage, the band first then me. I got to my spot, we were starting with one of my more upbeat songs to get the crowd going, and it was also my latest single.

You could tell the boys were going up when the screams got louder and the first chords of the song started to play. The stage manger looked at me and I nodded and knelt on my platform, I felt as it slowly started rising. The spot lights shone on me as my back was toward the audience, and the cheering increased ten-fold. This is the kind of stuff performers live off of. I turned toward the crowd and the screaming was ear-piercing until I began singing the first notes of _Haunted _while they sang along.

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

The song came to a close and the audience went wild. I smiled and looked at Jake who had a broad white smile on his face. I chuckled and brought the mic up to speak into it.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered in response. "Good good, just what I wanted to here. Now before we continue I want introduce my band." Cheering rose from the audience once again. "This guy right here," I walked over and slung my arm around my bass player "Is Matt." He played a little solo and even _more_ cheers came as I walked toward the drums. "Over here is our drummer Colin." I heard a couple girls in the front screaming "I love you" and started laughing again. "Of course I couldn't forget our guitarist, Jake!" The girls in the crowd went crazy as he flexed his muscles. I mouthed 'show off" to him and he responded with 'I love you too' I shook my head and turned back to the audience, "And my name is Bella." Roaring came from the crowd and I blushed. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?" I looked out over the audience and waited for the screaming to subside. I noticed one face in particular and froze.

"Edward" I whispered. He was standing in the front row with his whole family next to him. On his other side though, there was a woman, who was obviously a vampire holding onto his arm. _He's moved on._ I wanted to cry but this was not the time or place for that. I remember what Lynn told me, _Express yourself through your music_, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I turned back to the crowd and smiled "Good, then let's get to it!"

We played through the set list and I told the boys I wanted to play the new song I had just written for the encore. They told me that was cool and got prepared to walk back on the stage. I had kept a close eye on Edward and the Cullens through out the night. Edward looked like he was pained but also looked…proud? Yeah, that's what it looked like.

We ran back out and I sat on the stool in the middle of the stage. "Okay guys, this is the last song of the night." I heard groans and laughed. "I know, I don't want this night to end either. You guys have been an amazing audience! This song is really important to me and hope you guys like it, it's brand new. It's called _Lucky._" The crowed screamed and the lights dimmed. I looked straight at Edward, took a deep breath, looked away and began.

Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night

I closed the song with one single tear streaming down my face. Of course I knew what I was missing in my life and he is sitting 30 feet away, so close yet so far away. I stared at Edwards face, knowing this is the last time I will ever see him. It's time to move on with my life and start living for the future instead of the past.

I whispered a final 'thank you' into the mic and walked off the stage. I ran back to my dressing room tears now pouring, gathered all my things and rushed towards the tour bus. I turned back to look at the stadium one last time and saw him walking toward me, almost too fast, it didn't really look human. I saw Alice, Emmett right behind him and Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme behind them. I quickly turned back around and started even faster, I couldn't deal with this; it's not going to help me move on.

I was just reaching the bus door when I heard his voice "Bella!"

I turned and looked; they were caught by the body guards who wouldn't let them any closer to the bus. I stared at him straight in the eye "I'm sorry." I went up the stairs into the bus and sat down alone. I gazed out the window and saw Edward trying to get out of Emmet and Carlisle grip. He looked at me and was pleading with his eyes.

"Alright guys" Steve called as he sat in his seat. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"NO!" Edward roared from outside, no doubt hearing what Steve said. The driver started up the bus and his struggling became more intense. Jasper and Rose now had a hold on him as well, and Alice was dry-sobbing on Esme's shoulder.

We pulled out and drove away. After about a half an hour Jake came over and sat next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and cried myself to sleep. At least I have new inspiration to write another song.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was thinking if i got enough reviews i would continue it but i kinda like it as a one shot. **

**Let me know**

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
